


an impossible dream

by chrobins



Series: HQ RP GROUP [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guilt, Hallucinations, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: TAGGED UNDERAGE IF YOU'RE UNCOMFY WITH ANY FIRST YEARS INVOLVED IN SEXUAL CONDUCTif you don't mind, here it isbasically shibayama has a puppy crush on kuroo and imagines him having intercrural sex with himbut it's all in his head/it's all solokuroo and shibs would both be under 18for a hq roleplay group that i love dearly <3





	

Shibayama wasn’t extremely knowledgeable about sex, especially between two boys. He had just recently accepted the fact that he wasn’t “normal” compared to the rest of his classmates, and the thought of going beyond kissing was...weird. Having never been kissed before, he assumed it was good enough for him. He never felt any desire beyond that...until one night

 

Maybe the puberty had finally reared its ugly head full force that night, but Shibayama couldn’t fall asleep. His entire body felt warm and he began to sweat. Showering didn’t help either, until he accidentally brushed his hand against himself and let out an involuntary moan.

 

Scared and confused, he rushed to his bed without putting clothes on, hoping it would keep him cooler. But in fact, it did nothing. Shibayama pressed his thighs together to hide his erection away from his sight, hoping that ignoring it would make it go away, but it was only the gateway for his confused mind to play tricks on him. 

 

_ “Yuuki... _ you look so good like that.” Shibayama opened his eyes; his mind had to be playing tricks on them. There was no possible way that Kuroo was in the room with him...fully...naked…. Shibayama covered his reddened face, pressing his thighs together even tighter. “Yeah, Yuuki, press ‘em real tight. I promise it’ll feel good.”

 

Whether he was imagining it or not, it had felt so real. Kuroo’s cock had pushed through the softest part of his thighs, the underside of it brushing against Shibayama’s own erection. “A-ah!” Shibayama tried covering his own mouth, feeling extremely embarrassed.

 

“Does it feel good,  _ Yuuki?” _ The imaginary Kuroo above him pressed on, hands holding his knees close as he slid his member between Shibayama’s thighs, enjoying the softness, the friction between them. “Yuuki, you feel so good...your thighs are so amazing...better than anyone. You know...you’re the only one for me,  _ Yuuki.” _

 

Eventually, Shibayama’s hand subconsciously moved to his erection, stroking in time to Kuroo’s thrusts. “K-kuroo senpai…” He whined, hips moving at the sensation of being fucked between his thighs. In the moment, he felt exhilarated.

 

“Yuuki, I’m so close...I’m going to come.” Kuroo hissed above him, snapping his hips even faster. Shibayama in turn tried to muffle his moans with his free hand. 

 

“Come?” Shibayama asked weakly.

 

“Mmm, yeah. Only you can make me come this fast, Yuuki.” Kuroo groaned in front of him. A few quick snaps later and Shibayama came with a start, painting his chest with his come. His body shivered at the strange reaction, his breaths eventually slowing down as his hazy mind finally came to and Kuroo disappeared like he was never there in the first place.

 

When the thought finally came to him that he had sexually pleasured himself to the thought of Kuroo doing that kind of thing to him, he broke down into tears. Not caring about the mess he made, Shibayama turned onto his side and hugged a pillow. He felt... _ disgusting. _ Shibayama had imagined his  _ captain,  _ his  _ senpai _ doing such sexual things to him. And the worst part? 

 

_ It had felt good. _

 

“Kuroo senpai...I’m so sorry.” He cried into the pillow. He would have to take this to his grave...it felt dirt and wrong... _ and he had enjoyed it. _ Shibayama slowly climbed under the covers now that he didn’t feel that hot anymore, falling asleep with dried come on his stomach, dried tears on his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
